


Impression

by Merit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Washing, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Victor gives Yuuri a bath.





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/gifts).



> Not quite~ what you requested, but hopefully close enough to what you wanted! <3

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of water. He opens his eyes, just a sliver, warm yellow sunlight streaking through the blinds. He's warm, white sheets and blankets curled around him, and every muscle in his body aches. His toes twitch, rustling against the soft cotton of the sheets, his ankles bruised and black. He stretches slightly further, but his toes only meet cold sheets. He's alone. He closes his eyes, trying to drift back into his latest dream, everything warm and soft but his body, aching, keeps him awake.

He doesn't stir when Victor walks up to him. But he feels him smile, Victor's hair falling into his eyes as he looks down at him. Yuuri stretches, unconsciously, the sheet falling off his shoulders, pooling around his hips. The cooler air causes his nipples to perk up and Yuuri smiles as Victor sinks to his knees, the sudden motion causing Yuuri's hair to shift, falling out of his eyes. Victor's touch is feather light on his skin, drawing a soft line up his sternum, circling around one perked up nipple. His body aches for Victor's touch, more than a thousand days on the ice and Yuuri twists up in Victor's touch.

His chest is criss crossed with sunshine, warm yellow rays sliding around his skin like a possessive lover. Victor's hand spreads, cupped around the curve of his waist and Yuuri feels his breath rushed out of him, imagining Victor's hands spreading around his waist.

Yuuri shudders when Victor presses a warm, open mouthed kissed against his flesh. His lips part, exhaling, the air warm. Victor's hand finding his chin, his fingers digging into the rosy bow on Yuuri's lower lip. When Yuuri sucks at Victor's finger, he feels it down to his toes.

“You need a bath,” Victor whispers, warm breath fluttering over the shell of Yuuri's ear. He wriggles, not wanting to leave the warm bed. Victor chuckles, cheek flat against Yuuri's chest, the sound of it reverberating with his heartbeat. “Come,” Victor says, voice commanding, and Yuuri's eyes fly open. There's a steely edge to Victor's blue eyes. Yuuri shivers, nodding, the hair on the back of his neck sticking straight up.

He's naked and walks slowly to the bathroom, luxuriating in Victor's eyes on him. Victor is dressed in sharply tailored black trousers, a crisp white oxford half buttoned, the long vee hinting at the muscles beneath.

And if he stretches by the doorway, back arching, head half turned so he can see Victor's mouth half drop – he would do it again a million times. He walks slowly into the bathroom, white tile cold under his feet until his reaches the bath mat. The room is steaming, the glass fogged, the mirror reflecting strange shapes and shadowy outlines. He doesn't hear Victor pad in behind him, until his hand on his hip, curving with his body. Victor's other hand plays with the soft flesh of his inner thigh and Yuuri gets harder.

Victor doesn't touch his cock.

“Your muscles are tense,” Victor breathes and he sounds disappointed. “In,” he says, patting Yuuri on the butt and if he fingers linger, Yuuri doesn't comment. He looks over his shoulder, Victor's hair curling delicately in the steam.

The bath was specially installed when Yuuri moved into Victor's apartment. A grand white affair that Yuuri thought they only made for extravagant millionaires. He rests a hand on the cold porcelain, bracing himself before he delicately dips a toe in the milky white water, rose petals scattered across the surface of the water. As his toe breaches the surface, Victor's hands on his hips, steadying him, sandalwood and jasmine and lavender wafts up. He breathes in deeply, head tilted back. Victor's mouth is on his neck, teeth grazing at the delicate skin. Yuuri shivers. Victor's sucks a new bruise and Yuuri almost wants to go back to the bed.

Victor breaks away, hands and lips leaving Yuuri's flesh. He feels unbalanced for a moment, a ship without an anchor in a wild storm.

“Bath time, Yuuri,” Victor says, voice warm and steady, rooting Yuuri. He ducks his head, hiding his smile.

The water is silky, riding up his thighs as he sinks into the bath, water sloshing around the edges. He sighs, limbs outstretched, ankles floating. Victor's hands are on his shoulders, keeping him steady. Victor's hand dips below the surface of the water, the rolled up cuff of his shirt dipping into the water, the sleeve of his shirt turning transparent. Victor trails his fingers down his chest, thumb circling a nipple, teeth grazing the edge of his ear. Victor's shirt, white against pale skin, the fabric fine enough that Yuuri can see the outline of his muscles through it. He shutters his eyes, letting his body relax, pinned in place by Victor.

He hears, more than he sees, Victor's hand slide into the water, bringing the water up to his hair. Droplets scatter on shoulders, still jutting outside of the water, and he turns into Victor's touch. He feels Victor shift, imagining him moving, the play of muscles in those black trousers.

Yuuri sighs, body stretching, rose petals resting on the crook of his knee. As he moves, the water shifts, sandalwood and lavender wrapping around him, Victor's fingers running lightly on his shoulders. There's a high, dizzy feeling in his head. Yuuri feels lost, almost, if it weren't for Victor's touch steadying him.

Victor runs his fingers through his hair, soft and tender, his nails catching the edge of his ear. A kiss soon follows. Yuuri tilts his head back, spine arching, relishing the appreciation in Victor's gaze.

“Time to get you clean,” Victor says and his hands leave Yuuri's head. He pouts, already feeling lost, anchor-less, the bath threatening to wash him away. Victor uncaps a bottle and Yuuri starts when the cold shampoo hits head, sliding through his hair.

“Sorry my love,” Victor says, circling the shampoo through his head in quick, warming motions, apology in every gesture. Victor's soapy fingers skate across his neck, under his chin, tilting his head back. “Close your eyes,” Victor orders and Yuuri's eyes snap shut.

Soon Yuuri is lost; smoothing, soothing motions of Victor's hands in his hair, the scent of sandalwood and lavender rising strongly in the air, the warm bath water engulfing him. He sighs, pleasure arcing down his neck, as Victor presses into the tired muscles of his neck, his shoulders. Soap slicked fingers sliding against glistening skin, aches evaporating.

Victor reaches into the water again, underwater currents springing to life in moment, dying in the next. The water is warm as Victor lets it trickle through his fingers, through Yuuri's dark hair, slicking up. The cuff of his shirt sticks to Yuuri's neck for one moment, cool and damp, the edge of Victor's nails sliding down his chest, one finger cresting the peak of his nipple. Yuuri shivers, despite the heat, rocking back into Victor's touch. Victor chuckles, warm and throaty.

“Back, Yuuri,” Victor breathes, voice awash with delight, pride curling around Yuuri's heart, “Time to wash your hair clean.” Yuuri raises his head, Victor's hands supporting him, before his head is gently dripped into the water. He gasps, shivering at the change in sensation. Shampoo bubbles float past his shoulders, bright and white, as Victor gently runs his fingers through his hair, tendrils clinging to his fingers.

Yuuri closes his eyes again, water rushing past his ears, his toes stretched to the slippery end of the bath, the water teasing at his nipples. The air is thick when he breathes in, nothing like the dry ice of the skating rink and soon Yuuri forgets the harsh training, the competition. Everything drifting away as the water surrounds him, Victor's touch, fingers running through his hair, the only thing keeping him awake.

He drifts, almost falling back into his dream.

Victor pulls away and Yuuri keens. His lips parting, a yearning sound emerging before he could even consciously think to bite his tongue. Yuuri flushes, deeper, where the water has touched him he is already pink. Rose petals, pink and white, decorate his skin as he curls in on himself. Victor follows, following Yuuri, almost dragged into the bath.

Victor's fingers are on his chin, tilting his face up. Yuuri follows the touch, eyes closed. He can feel Victor watching him. The kiss is softer than the petals, the faintest of kisses, but reassuring. It is loose, and wet, tongues sliding against each other, no finesse. Yuuri relaxes back into the water, smiling, at Victor

“I thought about bubbles,” Victor murmurs, running his hand across the water, ripples following in his wake, stirring up the scent of lavender, rose petals brushing against the island of Yuuri's knee. “But then I can't see anything of you,” Victor says, tone deeper, curling around Yuuri. They kiss again, slow and languorous, Victor nipping at his lower lip as they part. “But that's another pleasure. Watching you be revealed for me. Next time?”

Yuuri nods, short and shaky, agreeing at once.


End file.
